The present invention relates to an indexing/organization system for storage cases. This invention is specifically targeted at movie and music industry products including audio/video tapes and compact/video discs. Other applications of this system, with slight modifications, would be books and home filing systems.
This product is a comprehensive indexing/organization system to allow individuals quick and easy selection of a specific cassette or disc from their personal collection. Most individuals devise their own system and most often cannot identify or locate the video/audio tape or video/compact disc they desire due to the small print on the exposed edge of the storage case and the poor lighting available where discs are stored. The present system of using labels and flags allows the individual to label and file their discs in a variety of methods and the individual will be able to easily file and retrieve their discs without confusion and disorganization.
No other systems have been invented or made available to the public to help an individual easily organize and find the desired disc or cassette from within a large personal collection. All storage systems of this type are absent identifying dividers, separations and therefore, lend themselves to disorganization and confusion. Many types of organization systems are readily available for paper files and the like, however, an organization system for audio/video tapes and video/compact discs is not available. This invention provides removable, self-adhesive labels and flags for easily organizing and indexing any type of audio/video media and provides years of dedicated service to the individual using the system. The system is flexible, changeable, and fits the unique and unsatisfied needs of the audio and video disc/tape collector.